Untitled
by NarutoUzumaki3000
Summary: Naruto Uzamaki is in need for money and trys out for the new hit dance show "Dancing With America". Read and find out what happens.  Bad Summary, Sorry


** Okay, so first story 'Say Something' was deleted and will be rewritten, because I didn't know where I was headed with it so I'm going to rewrite it and the first chapter of the story is going to be different, but it's still going to end the same in the that same chapter. Anyways here is my second story and sorry if the chapters are too short.**

**Warning: BoyXBoy, KibaNaru at first, ends with SasuNaru and KyuuIta**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other character.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1- Audition<p>

Naruto Uzamaki made his way through the front doors of the building. Inside of that building were a bunch of people trying out for the new dance show 'Dancing With America'. There were people that came from all over the world just to try out. Naruto lives in New York City and dreamed of becoming a dancer his whole life, from when he was three years old to about the age he is now which is 18 years old. Naruto wrote his name down on the audition list and the person sitting down by the list gave him his number; 205. He sat down and watched as some people who were trying out dancing to the music that was being played on a near by radio.

Naruto didn't think that he was going to be able to make it, because most of these dancers were good and some were probably better than him. Naruto prayed and hoped he would be able to be on the show. Naruto was a dance teacher in New York and the Greatest and I mean GREATEST dancer in New York, so that meant Lady Gaga and any other best dancer out there had nothing on him.

"Number 205; Naruto Uzamaki" Naruto got up and made his way to the audition room and walked up the stairs to the middle of the stage and stopped right in front of three judges.

He looked at all of the three judges and paused to look at the last judge he seen, who had a strange hairstyle which was shaped like a duck's butt, but the guy was beyond and amazingly gorgeous with his dark onyx eyes that could make any girl or guy melt and he had the most invisibly clear and pale skin that made him look like a model. Naruto looked down at his name tag that was on the table in front of him and it read 'Sasuke Uchiha'. He was about to faint from looking at the guy until the first judge cleard their throat. Naruto looked at the judge and saw that the first judge was another guy with upside-down triangles on each side of his cheek and had wild brown hair. His name tag read 'Kiba Inuzaka'.

"Well Mr. Uzamaki how are you doing today?" Kiba asked while looking Naruto up and down liking what he saw.

"I'm doing fine, thanks for asking." Naruto said while looking down and blushing as he saw how Kiba was looking at him.

"Well Mr. Uzamaki are you going to show us if you can dance or not?' Sasuke Uchiha asked rudely while crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair. Not liking how Kiba and Naruto reacted towards each other.

'Well then I can tell we're not going to get along, he may look handsome, but he has one hell of an attitude. Bastard.' Naruto thought as he took out the CD that had the song he would be sancing to on it. He gave it to the DJ who was backstage controlling the music. The song that Naruto chose to dance was "Til the World Ends" by Brittney Spears.

Once the music started playing Naruto got with the beat and started dancing. **(A/N: I'm going to pause there for a moment, because I think I'm going to let you all describe how Naruto's going to dance and it's gotta be the best dance moves ever, because he IS the greatest dancer in all of New York. Okay back to the story.) **

When Naruto finished the judges were stunned and speechless by how he danced and how fast he moved. "Uh...Mr. Uzamaki you are the greatest dancer in New York am I correct?" The second asked which was by the way another guy, who should seriously back down on the potatoe chips that he was eating right now. And his name tag read 'Chouji'. "Yes that is correct." Naruto answered back nervously. Even the judges could tell he was nervous by the way he was sweating more than usual.

"Mr. Uzamaki, is it okay if I call you Naruto?" Kiba asked still looking at Naruto up and down. Naruto nodded and waited for what they had to say about his dancing. "Naruto, you are amazing one of the best dancers or maybe THE BEST dancer I have ever laid my eyes on, and your moves have blown me away. My vote is definitely yes." Kiba said while leaning on the table with his hands on his face still looking at Naruto with love and lust in his eyes**.(A/N: Now I know what they mean about love at first sight, Awwww so cute, but sorry buddy your not getting him.)**

"Mr. Uza- Naruto you are outstanding and I'm going to say yes." Chouji said still eating potatoe chips.

"Thank you, both" Naruto said as he felt tears come in his eyes from happiness that he was going to be on the show, unless he got one more 'yes' from the last judge.

Naruto looked at Sasuke with begging and pleading eyes that could make anybody say or do anything he wanted them to do. Sasuke Uchiha looked up at Naruto's sparkling blue eyes that could rival with the blue sky and was blown away. **(A/N: I like that phrase and sorry if I use it too often in the story.)** Sasuke looked at Naruto and was amazed by how his hair was golden yellow and could make the sun cry. What blown him away more was by the way he gave him that look. It made his heart jump and do flips inside.

"Well Mr. Uzamaki, you did splendid and I would give the dancing a yes. Congradulations, you are going to Las Vegas." Sasuke said while he watched Naruto stand there with his hands on his now red face and crying from relieve and happiness. Naruto thought twice about him being a bastard. "Thank you all so much." Naruto said as he ran back stage and cried his eyes out. His faced turned redder than the surface of the sun. Naruto was also happy that no one was there to see him in the state he's in now.

Little did Naruto know was that there were onyx eyes watching him from a distance. Naruto took out his cell phone and called his brother.

"Hey Kyuubi, guess what." Naruto said as he sniffed and wiped his tears away.

"What Naruto, did something happen? What happene?" Kyuubi asked, hearing his little brother sniffle a little.

"I made it on the show. Now I can get the money to pay the rent and for dad's medical bill." Naruto said. Naruto's father is in the hospital from a terrible car accident when he was driving home from work in the rain. Naruto's mother died from giving birth to him and he blames it on himself. Naruto and Kyuubi both have to get jobs to help around the house. Buy food for them to eat and pay for their rent that is overdue.

"Naruto, I am so proud of you and to celebrate it I am going to take you out to eat." Kyuubi said, he was honestly proud for his brother and happy because being on that dancing show pays really good money.

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked.

"Where do you thing?" Kyuubi questioned back.

"YES!WE'RE GETTING RAMEN!" Naruto screamed happily while his brother just laughed at his childish behavior. "You got that right, and as soon as you get home we can go then." Naruto didn't have to be told twice about that, because he was already out the door, heading home.

The onyx eyes that were wathcing Naruto turned into sadness and pity for him when he heard about the situation Naruto was in.


End file.
